America's World Sleepover
by SkyBloo08
Summary: America decides to hold a sleepover at his house for all the nations. The insanity begins before anything even starts... Will most likely contain boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first try at posting a story on . I hope it isn't that bad...

DISCLAIMER: I do not, have not, and never will own Axis Powers Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

So let's start the story!

**America's Sleepover**

by SkyBloo08

It was a normal world conference. Canada wasn't seen, Romano was shouting profanities at Spain, Italy was floating around saying "Ve~" while Germany tried continuing the meeting, and everyone else was pretty much fighting with each other. Aside from Russia, who was threatening everyone.

"Very well, America, it is your turn to speak" Germany muttered before rolling his eyes. America's ideas were always... well... stupid. It was a wonder how he and Arthur haven't killed each other yet. Still, he could come through sometimes. Maybe he found a great idea for once...

"Okay dudes, listen up. Let's all have a sleepover!"

...or maybe not.

"Are you crazy? What self respecting man would hold a **sleepover**?" England cried out.

"Well, what self-respecting man would learn to crochet?"

"That's different! Do not disrespect the art of crochet!"

"**The art of crochet?** Man Iggy, you really are a girl!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me Iggy?"

"Bring it on Iggypoo!"

"Why you!" England ran over to America before wrestling with him.

"Chill dude!"

"Take this you git!"

"Your food sucks!"

"I am bloody disowning you!"

"We're not even related!"

"Both of you. **Shut. Up**!" Germany yelled.

America and England stopped mid-wrestling and let go of each other.

"Now America, you wanted a...Sleepover?" Germany barely said the last word. He hoped he wouldn't kill America. Or cry. Or both. _Happy thoughts Germany_... He willed himself. He didn't want to spend on another therapy session that he always had after World Conferences.

"Yeah! It would be awesome!"

"That's my word!" A certain albino Prussian remarked.

"Well, I ,like, totally think that a sleepover would be like so totally cool. We could do, like, makeovers and gossip! I'm so totally excited! Liet and I will so come!"

"Poland, I didn't say I would..."

"Oh my gosh, Liet I am, like, so happy we finally have sleepovers!"

"P-poland...p-please"

"I'll help you pack!"

"Kolkolkolkol...Sleepovers are fun, da?" Russia said to poor Lithuania

"R-R-Russia-san! Help me Mr. America!" Of course, America payed no attention the Lithuania's cries.

"A sleepover is a stupid idea" Austria frowned

"Why?" Prussia declared

"Yes. Everyone in the same room, sleeping together..." France smiled evilly "Oh, the possibilities..."

"Romano and I would love to go!"

"No we wouldn't bastardo!"

Spain stroked Romano's curl

"What are you doi-Chigii!"

Spain laughed "You're so cute Romano~!" He grinned as Romano tried to punch him

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Let's go to the sleepover!"

"Nein. I'm busy."

"Doitsuuuu! Please~?"

"Nein."

"Pleeeaaassseee?"

"Fine. But stop your chatting."

"Ve~!"

"I am in agreement with America-san"

"Again? Japan, this is getting old! Make your own decisions!" Switzerland cried out

"Brother, can we go?"

"Li-Liechtenstein!"

"It s-seems f-fun..." Lili blushed and looked at Switzerland

"I don't know. That France guy..." the Swiss started but then saw the young girl's face "...ok"

"Thank you brother!" Switzerland blushed. Again. The old softie.

Everyone was abuzz, and it was basically chaos. In the end, it seemed that they were all in agreement to the sleepover. Some of the reasons they agreed were:

Improving Cultural Relations (Japan)

Take pictures...really hot pictures (Japan and Hungary)

I'm going to die if I don't go (The Baltic Trio)

The whole world sleeping together in one room. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?(France)

and

I might be noticed if I party more (Canada)

"So are we having the sleepover?" America yelled

"Fine. Very well. We shall have it when?" Germany couldn't believe he was actually asking another guy for details on a sleepover. The unmanliness of it all!

"Next month! I'll just text you the details or something like that..."

Germany sighed again. He was dead.

And getting another therapy session as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2: Packing

DISCLAIMER: I will never own Hetalia. Ever.

PACKING

Since America's sleepover was happening tomorrow, the countries of the world started to pack their things, some faster than the others. Here is a look on how some of them packed...

LITHUANIA AND POLAND

Lithuania was never the one to pack unnecessary things. He considered himself to be a pretty sensible guy, and he knew that too much luggage could cause trouble later on.\

His friend, Poland, however, was completely (totally) different

"Poland, what is all of this?" Lithuania looked at the things strewn around Poland's bedroom as his blonde friend hugged him when he entered the room.

"Like, nothing much. Just some important stuff"

"Poland, I don't think you'll need more than ten skirts for this sleepover."

"I totally do, Liet! What if I realize that my outfit doesn't match? Or what if something spills?"

"We're only staying there for 2 nights!"

"Oh! Then I'll need _twenty_ skirts! Thanks for telling me, Liet!"

The Lithuanian sighed. He gave up. There was really no stopping Poland when it came to, well, almost anything. He went towards the bed to help his friend pack.

ENGLAND

England looked at his checklist to see whether he was done packing for America's sleepover. This morning, he was all done, and he was just about to settle down from the stress of packing when America decided to send a text to everyone saying that the sleepover was _two_ days now.

Did England forget to mention that said sleepover was happening _tomorrow_?

Of course, the Englishman got angry and called America right away. After a long series of arguments, and a lot of insults to England's age (and cooking), England finally gave in to America's plans. It wasn't like he had a choice. America was using his puppy voice already.

Not that England had a soft spot for America. Or his puppy voice. Definitely not.

England shook his head and looked at his checklist.

_Clothes__-__check.__Underwear__-__check.__Shampoo__-__check.__Soap__-__check.__Toothbrush__-__check.__Teabags,__check.__Teacups__-__check.__Scones__-__he__wasn__'__t__allowed__to__bring__some,__according__to__America.__Harry__Potter__book__set__-__check.__Harry__Potter__movies__-__check.__Special__pillow__decorated__with__UK__flag__-__check._ Looks like England was all set.

He moved to the kitchen to _finally_ make his first cup of tea since breakfast. He smiled as he took a sip from the finished product. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a _bit_ excited for the sleepover...

THE NORDICS PACK TOGETHER!

Finland put the last of his clothes into his luggage case. "Okay, I'm done! How about you, Su-san?"

Sweden only responded with a grunt and a nod. Finland took this as a yes. His friend was a man of little words. He was kind though, and that's why he and Finland became close. Despite their different personalities - Finland being cheerful and a bit more social than Sweden, who was always calm and kept to himself - the two never fought. Okay, maybe Finland scolded Sweden a bit whenever Sweden called Finland his "wife", but it never really went over that.

Denmark and Norway, however, were a bit different.

Denmark was the one who made all the Nordics pack together without hearing the opinions of anyone else. Denmark was the one who insisted that he was to "help" (see:command) them on what to pack. Denmark was the one who was acting a bit (see: completely) bossy right now. Basically, Denmark was Denmark, and while most of the Nordics resolved to not caring most of the time, Norway decided to use violence. Be it either strangling Denmark with his tie whenever the Danish said something he shouldn't have said, or punching Denmark whenever he tried to pull something close to romantic advances towards Norway. Denmark didn't notice however, and considered Norway to be his closest friend. It still was pretty painful to watch him getting physically hurt by Norway though. Like right now.

"I'm telling you Norge! These pajamas are gonna look super cute on yo-" Denmark was cut off by Norway punching his jaw.

"No."

"But Nooorge!" Norway punched him again

"I said, _**no**_"

"Fine Norge." Denmark pouted then muttered "For such a cute country, you're kinda a gru-" Norway strangled his tie.

"One more word, and you're dead."

Finland, wanting the violence to stop, for Sealand was there, went over to Iceland.

"Iceland, shouldn't you uh... stop your brother from hurting Denmark?"

"Why should I?"

Finland tried not to freak out, so he instead brought Sealand out of the room, and helped him pack there.

"Why did we leave mama?" Sealand asked

"Nothing...let's just leave them alone for a while." Finland tried to keep his cool and not did not admit that he got a bit overwhelmed by Norway for a while "And don't call me mama."

SOUTH KOREA AND CHINA

"China~!"

"Aiya! Korea!" China exclaimed in surprise "What are you doing here-aru?"

"Well, Hong Kong shut me out, Japan's doors were locked, and everyone other Asian country had barricaded there doors with some random stuff, so I couldn't enter!" Korea replied "So here I am, da ze~!'

"Please leave now, Korea-aru" China sighed "I'm packing, and I do it better alone..."

"But I'd rather stay here!" Korea grinned and groped China's chest.

"**Get****out****of****here-aruuuuuu!**" China yelled in desperation, but Korea didn't let go.

"I should have locked my doors-aru" China muttered.

Then he remembered that there was _another_ country who could randomly walk into his house without warning. And China was a bit afraid of said other country.

China quickly ran to the door, with Korea still hanging on him, and locked it, making sure that _no__one_ could enter without China's permission. Korea may be here, but at least he didn't want China to become one with him...okay he probably did, but at least korea was more annoying that threatening and scary.

Why did China's have to know these type of people in the first place? And why are they always trying to be near him, when China obviously wants the opposite? It's all too much for the Chinese to understand. Instead, China just goes back to packing, being bothered by Korea along the way.

AMERICA POV

"Okay guys! The sleepover's tomorrow! Let me see if we have the necessities!" He called out to the people helping fix his house up for the next day.

"Popcorn machine?"

"Check!"

"Mc Donald's vending machine?" (America made this up all for himself)

"Check!"

"Arcade?"

"Check!"

"TV?"

"Check!"

"DVD's?"

"Check!"

"Video games and consoles?"

"Check!"

"Sweeet! We're all set!"

America grinned, and bit his Big Mac. This was gonna be the best sleepover in the history of best sleepovers!

A/N: Well that's chapter 2! Sorry if you wanted me to update, but I was really busy. Now I have a break, so I can write for fun again. *smiles* Hope you liked the story! Please read & review.


	3. Chapter 3: Room Arranements

Wow, I haven't written here for a _long_ time. Writer's block, I guess. Plus my exams. Anyway, if you were following this story, don't give up on it, please! I'm planning to continue this.

DISCLAIMER: I only wish I owned Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and possibly a bunch of other people.

Now to the story!

There Are Actually Room Arrangements?

"Okay everyone, get your belongings so we can enter America's house without delay." Germany said sternly, taking the role of a strict commander as usual.

"Lighten up, West! It's a sleepover, not a frickin' boot camp!" Prussia yelled at his brother.

"Prussia, you're leaning on my luggage!"

"Deal with it Au- Ow! Dammit Hungary! Stop waving around that stupid frying pan of yours!"

"Get off Austria's luggage"

"Ah fine, fine." Prussia grumbled as he got away from the elegantly made luggage. "Ya know Hungary, sometimes you're like a total dude..."

Another smack from Hungary's frying pan could be heard around the area

"Ow!" Prussia rubbed the spot where the frying pan had made contact with his head...for the second time this morning.

"That's what you get for being a jerk" Hungary glared

Germany sighed. He knew this sleepover would be bad, but did it have to look so doomed even before they entered America's house?

It wasn't just those three, really. There was also:

Poland's 12 pieces of (pretty heavy) luggage

France's attempts to make a pass at almost every nation he saw on the way to America's house

Said attempts causing Switzerland to pull out his gun whenever the Frenchman got near Liechtenstein

South Korea groping Japan every now and then

Belarus freaking Russia out

Russia freaking everyone else out

Turkey and Greece threatening to rip each other's throats out

Romano trying to assault Germany for being a Potato Bastard

...and a few others.

Basically, all of this chaos was making Germany have a nice, big migraine.

There was only one solution.

"**Everybody. Shut up!**" Germany's voice boomed, causing the whole area to be silent.

"**Get your luggage so we can get this over with and move onto going inside the house!**" To Germany's luck, everyone complied, and soon all of them found themselves in America's house.

"Hey guys!" America grinned "Welcome to my house!"

The nations piled in, and people started to "ooh" and "aah" at America's preperation for the sleepover.

"Okay guys, since you've pretty much seen my awesome house already. Lemme show you the sleeping arrangements."

"**It doesn't matter! We're all gonna get wasted and ignore those stuff anyway!**" Someone yelled "**We brought lotsa beer, right West?**"

"Uh...ja" Germany didn't know whether to scold his brother or not, considering that they both _did_ bring a lot of beer.

"**So we totally don't need those arrangements when we're gonna get tota-**"

"**Oh shut up, Prussia!**" Hungary yelled "**Don't make me use my frying pan on you!**"

Prussia shut up immediately.

"_**Anyway**_" America called everyone's attention. "Look at your room arrangements over here! They're assigned randomly, so don't bother me if you don't get the roommate you wanted." America led the countries to a big board filled with names. Though all the countries names were supposed to be there, the number of countries who could go decreased drastically with America's decision to move the sleepover a day ahead.

On the board was:

**Room 1:**

Russia

China

South Korea

Hong Kong

Prussia

**Room 2:**

England

Finland

France

Canada

America (the hero!)

**Room 3:**

Spain

Poland

Belgium

Hungary

Greece

**Room 4:**

Germany

Japan

Sweden

Switzerland

North Italy

**Room 5:**

Liechtenstein

Ukraine

Cuba

Latvia

Norway

**Room 6:**

Lithuania

Taiwan

Seychelles

Iceland

Denmark

**Room 7:**

Romano

Austria

Sealand

Netherlands

Turkey

Everyone stared at the list, while several reactions were thrown out. Some were happy, some were kind of...violent.

"**Why the f**k am I with Italy?**" Switzerland yelled, preparing to bring out his gun in order to show his anger to America.

"**I'm in a bloody room with a git and a damn pervert!**" England whined, starting a hissy fit.

"Oh cr*p, I'm with Russia-aru" China groaned.

"Ve~ We're in the same room, Germany~!"

_NOOOOOOO!_ Germany mentally screamed. He kept what little sanity he had left and managed to ignore the irritating (yet kind of cute?) Italian.

"**Why the f**k did I agree to this f**king lame sleepover? Now I'm with a lamea** country that doesn't even f**king exist!**" Romano cursed.

"Hey, I _am_ a country!" Sealand exclaimed. "You're half of a country!"

"**Oh shut up, you bastard!**"

"Lovi, watch your mouth! He's only a child!"

"**I don't f**king care!**"

As America tried to keep his cool throughout the chaos, a big scary man approached him with a stern look on his face.

" 'm n't with m'wife"

"Too bad, Sweden!" America raised his voice, overwhelmed by everything that was happening.

Big mistake.

Sweden glared at America as he walked towards him slowly.

" **'**m. N't. With.** M'Wife.**"

America was about to let him have a damn room with his wife (a.k.a Finland, a.k.a Santa Claus), when said wife approached Sweden.

"Su-san, let's just go with the room arrangements, okay? We'll be all right!" Finland tried to not sound scared. "Also, I'm not your wife." he muttered, but Sweden didn't hear.

Instead, the taller man nodded and grunted. "V'ry w'll."

"**Okay g-guys!**" America slightly stuttered "**Just get a map from that box over there, and find your room so you can unpack!**"

Oh yes. It was going to be a _very_ crazy 2 days. Even America could tell.

Unpacking with the nations!

In Room 2...

"I get this bed!" America slammed his suitcase on a bed. He didn't notice that Canada was already sitting on it.

"A-Actually..." Canada started.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" England rolled his eyes "Just shut up already!"

"Meh, Iggy. You're just jealous that you didn't get the best bed ever." America snickered "Well, the one in my real room is the best, but you know..."

"I am not jealous!"

"You are so jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"**Are toooooooooooo!**"

"Seriously you two!" France sighed "We have better things to do!"

England stopped yelling "He actually has a point. We have better stuff to do right now."

"Yeah." Alfred admitted.

"Now, get off that bed America. It's the only one that will do my beautiful hair any good."

"What? Psh. No way man!"

"Get off! How can I be sexy if my hair isn't sexy?"

"You aren't that sexy anyway..."

"America's right. What makes you think that you have such a high sex appeal anyway?" England said.

"Because I _have_ high sex appeal! What would ever make you think that I don't?"

"I can come up with a few reasons" England snickered. America followed with an even louder laugh.

"Okay, come here you idiots!" France went to the two countries as they started to slap fight.

"Um...you guys..." Finland tried to stop the fighting "We should...unpack..."

But the three countries were still fighting.

"Guys!" Finland exclaimed "Stop it!" he raised his voice, but it didn't work.

"Ok, stop it or no Christmas gifts!"

This made the three stop instantly. Everyone knew Finland gave the best gifts. He was Santa Claus after all.

Finland smiled. _Mission accomplished_.

For the next moments, things were silent as people unpacked (France miraculously got the good bed).

Until a huge gunshot was heard.

"What was..." America wondered.

"Switzerland probably found his guns." England muttered.

"Poor Italy" Finland bit his lip.

Okay, end of chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated :) (Especially if you can help me with Sweden's accent. I still feel a bit awkward writing when he talks.) Okay then, until next time...

P.S. Happy Christmas and Merry New Year!


	4. Chapter 4:Unpacking With the Nation tans

Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Unpacking With The Nation-Tans! Continuation!**

And so we're back to our fellow nations. Unpacking in their respective rooms. What will happen? What will _not_ happen? Who knows? Read on and find out, won't you?

** ROOM 4 (Germany, Japan, Sweden, Switzerland and North Italy)**

Considering that there were four extremely serious people in this room, and one extremely cheerful and spacey Italian, unpacking went well for a while. In fact, no one really argued over the beds, and everyone remained civil. For the first time this whole morning, Germany felt himself relax. It seemed like this would be a peaceful room after all.

That is, until Italy jumped on Switzerland's bed rather excitedly, thus, startling the Swiss sitting on it. It didn't help that Switzerland was very touchy about Italy intruding on his private space, neither did it help that he had a gun right on his bedside.

"SWITZERLAND, PUT DOWN THE GUN!" Germany yelled at the man furiously shooting at poor Italy. (Who was luckily used to these situations and ran outside the room)

"Yes, please Switzerland-san! Italy didn't mean to intrude!" Japan ran begged, running after the armed man along with Germany. He remembered a time when he thought Switzerland wore a dress and did nothing but sing and dance with goats in the mountains. How very wrong he was.

"Ahhhh! Switzerland, don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!" Italy ran as tears sprung from his closed eyes.

"Dammit! This is the last time you're going to ever intrude on me, Italy! Come back here!" Switzerland shouted in between shots. "This is what you get for barging in my house naked the other day!"

"Waaaaaahhhhhh! I didn't mean to do anything wrong! Germany! Help me!"

"Can't you see that I'm trying to do that, Italy?" Germany cried out, running after Switzerland. "Besides, why would you streak naked in Switzerland's house, anyway?"

"I thought it would be fun!" Italy replied as he ran "Besides, you streaked in his alps!"[1]

And for a few moments, the sound of gunshots ceased. Switzerland stopped running, so did Germany. Italy stopped running too, and turned around to see why the gunshots had stopped.

Switzerland turned around to face Germany. A killer's look all over his face. "That's right...you...you were streaking too! IN MY ALPS!"

Germany paled. "Now, now Switzerland... I thought we put the past behind us..." he backed off, as the one he was talking to aimed his gun at Germany's head.

"Do you know how gross that was?" Switzerland chased Germany, who was now running away. "I mean, Liechtenstein almost saw you! I SAW YOU! I don't give a damn why you had to streak. You ruined my perfect view of the Swiss alps!" All this was said, as Switzerland shot at Germany, who evaded the bullets easily.

"Ahhhh! Germany!"

"Switzerland-san..."

"Switzerland, I already said I was sorry!"

"I don't care! There are some things I'd rather not see! Now come back here and face my bullets!"

Suddenly, the gunshots stopped. Germany turned to find Sweden with one of his hands on Switzerland's shoulder, and one of his hands holding the gun.

"D'nt cause tr'ble." Sweden said. Switzerland had a look of terror on his face for a few seconds and then calmed down.

"Fine. But only for now." He muttered, reaching for the gun but couldn't because Sweden held it too high for him to reach.

"What now?" Switzerland asked, a bit annoyed at someone else touching his gun.

Sweden pointed to the door of their room. Getting the message, Switzerland, Japan, Italy and Germany walked along with him and went inside. No other word was said between them for the next few minutes. The silence was only broken when Italy talked to Japan about Italian food.

**ROOM 6 (Lithuania, Taiwan, Seychelles, Iceland and Denmark)**

Unpacking here would have been peaceful if it weren't for Denmark. Of course, when it came to being a nation, one could never have a moment of piece. At least that's what Iceland thought when the Danish nation put an arm around him and jabbered about how they were gonna rock Room 6.

Now, Iceland admired his brother Norway - the only thing he really had a problem with was the fact that he had to call Norway his older brother. But he never wanted Norway to be with him more than now, when Norway could have kept Denmark busy by strangling or punching him. Apparently, no other nation could stop Denmark from being a nuisance.

"Iceland, are you okay?" Seychelles asked him, seeing his slightly annoyed face. "Do you need help unpacking?" Seychelles was a nice nation. She was warm and friendly, but she wasn't extremely annoying and obnoxious like Denmark. She and Iceland became a bit close after a while, so he didn't mind so much her asking about his welfare.

"No, I'm okay with packing by myself." Iceland replied "I just can't stand Denmark. He's so annoying." Luckily for Iceland, Denmark was too busy doing...something...that involved yelling and shouting enthusiastically.

"Don't you see him a lot?" Seychelles asked "You're not used to it?"

"I kinda am, it's just that Norway manages to keep him relatively quieter." Iceland sighed. "I mean, Denmark usually goes off with Norway. I'm surprised that they haven't hooked up yet."

"Denmark and Norway like each other?"

"You didn't notice? Well, they probably haven't either. But they do."

"That's extremely cute!"

"It makes me gag. I hate to say this, but Norway's my brother. I don't want him to get with an idiot like Denmark."

"TAIWAN-ARU!" Someone yelled from the doorway of their room. They looked up to see China, with his normal small ponytail and Shinatty-chan in his arms.

"Eh? China?" The girl in question said in surprise. "What do you want?"

"SWITCH ROOMS WITH ME-ARU!"

"Why?"

"R-Russia! And Korea! They're torturing me-aru! One moment someone is groping me, and then next thing you know, someone is scaring me to death!" he exclaimed "Not to mention Prussia is annoying me too!"

"Russia and Korea? I'm not switching rooms with you!"

"But Hong Kong is there! You like him well enough, don't you?"

"...I think Hong Kong will understand that I'm too scared of Russia and too pissed off with Korea!" Taiwan replied "Besides, why don't you keep Hong Kong company instead?"

"I tried! But he's ignoring me!" China cried "What about you, Seychelles-aru? You talk to Hong Kong, right?"

"Um...not always. And...I'm a bit scared of Russia..." Seychelles muttered "Sorry!"

"How about you, Iceland? You're friends with Hong Kong, right-aru?"

Iceland paused. He _was_ quite close to Hong Kong. And Russia didn't bother him as much. Prussia and Korea were annoying, but well...he was friends enough with Hong Kong to overcome it. Maybe he _should_ switch rooms with China.

"Oka-" Iceland started, but was cut off by Denmark putting an arm around him. For the fifth time that day.

"No way! I'm keeping my bro with me!"

"I'm not your brother." Iceland muttered, but Denmark stayed firm. Soon enough, China couldn't convince anyone in the room (Lithuania almost ran away at the mention of Russia). So the Asian man left to find another room-switching partner. Iceland looked as he walked away, a last chance of freedom from Denmark. All down the drain.

Well, he had to get used to it. If Norway ever _did_ realize feelings for Denmark, then Iceland would have the most obnoxious brother in law ever. If, you know, Iceland ever started to call Norway his brother.

So basically, everyone else finally unpacked, when America's voice rang through several planted P.A. Speakers (Which no one knew off, so they all got pretty surprised).

"YO GUYS! I THINK EVERYONE'S FINALLY DONE PACKING, SEEING AS ENGLAND - WHO IS THE SLOWEST PACKER OF THEM ALL - IS DONE TOO! SO LOOK AT YOUR MAPS AND LET'S ALL GO TO LIVING ROOM 1. KAY? KAY! LET'S GO!"

It took a few minutes, but soon the nations came out of their designated rooms and walked to what they hoped was Living Room 1.

"Okay, America. We are here." France said, twirling a rose in his hand. "Now what shall we do? A game of spin the bottle, perhaps?"

"I refuse to play spin the bottle with you, France!" England cried out

"Oh, Angleterre! You know you want to..."

"I do not!"

"Ok, ok. We can play spin the bottle later!" America grinned "When it's dark and y'know romantic and stuff."

"How about a vodka drinking contest!" Russia smiled "The winner gets to become one with Russia, and everyone else doesn't get the choice to not become one with Russia!"

"Uh...no." America pretended to laugh, even if he was scared out of his pants.

"How about we whack each other with weapons of our choice?" Russia suggested again "I choose a faucet pipe!"

"Actually" America coughed "Why don't we all play something random? Like...uh..." America was going to suggest Truth or Dare, but somehow he didn't feel like it was best for the first game "Poker?"

"News flash, genius" England sighed "We're too many to play."

Silence.

"Why don't we make it 7 groups of five each time?" Lithuania suggested "Then it can be a championship or competition between the rooms in the end. We can make it so that one person from each room joins each group. And that the room with the most wins gets a prize?"

"Hey, Liet, that like, totally sounds cool!" Poland grinned.

"Yeah, dude, good thinking!" America laughed. "I figure that's alright with you guys?" He looked smugly at the Englishman glaring at him. "Iggy?"

Everyone nodded, or said their own versions of yeah. England grunted and muttered a small "Fine."

"Yeah!" America shouted doing a fistpump "Let's start the First Annual World Sleepover Poker Games! Starting...NOW!"

"YEAAHHH!" Everyone shouted, all hyped up.

"Uh...when I got the poker stuff though." America laughed, sheepishly. Everyone facepalmed.

"America..." England muttered. "How did you become such a bloody idiot?"

A/N: Yahoo! End chapter =) Did you like it? We're finally moving on with the sleepover! So, yeah, hope you liked it, and reviews are actually very much loved.

[1] Just so you know, the whole Germany streaking in the Swiss Alps thing, kind of happened. I don't know a lot of the details, but I think it got so serious that they had to make a law to ban it. You can get info about that here: .com/category/legal-issues-being-nude/page/2/

(Apparently, it's a whole site on nudist news o.o I just found it on google when I searched on the whole Germany thing. I first heard it on a Hetalia Q and A panel ((: )

Anyways, Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5: Poker at a Sleepover?

**A/N: Hey guys, look! I updated! I know it's been months since I have, and I'm sorry. But I'm continuing with this story! I hope you like this chapter, and i promise that in the next chapters, the countries will do more "sleepover things". (I mean, who makes a poker championship at a SLEEPOVER?)**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Hetalia? I don't. :(**

* * *

><p>It took about an hour for America to set up 5 poker tables along with the card decks and poker chips placed on top of them. It then took at least 45 minutes for him to finally arrange all the groupings. It was draw lots, as usual. Of course, it was made sure that no table had members of the same room together.<p>

The rules of the contest, according to America, were that the countries would first play around 10 rounds of basic poker (since that was known by all nations) in their respective tables. The one who would receive the most amount of money at the end of ten rounds would have his name recorded. After all countries were finished, and all the winners' names written down. Whichever room had the most wins would, well, win the game.

Normally, someone might fond the idea of poker boring if they heard America's rules. 10 rounds? Not for the nations. Poker was one of the things that they could be really competitive in. And after years of living together, there were obviously a few grudges that have sprouted from past events - be it from something as big as wars or something as small as being annoying during world meetings.

So, the poker game lasting 10 rounds was pretty fine for the nations. Here's how it went...

* * *

><p><strong>RED TABLE<strong>

When the 7 countries were seated properly, a random dealer - who was really just one of America's butlers payed overtime to do this - handed each of them two cards. The players looked at their cards, but before the game could actually get somewhere, Sealand let out a yelp of joy.

"Ha!" Sealand said, grinning at his cards. "I will beat you, jerk England!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" England scowled at him "Don't forget - Not only am I country, but I am also the best poker player in the world."

"That was low!" Sealand yelled "I am a country!"

"And besides..." Hong Kong muttered "You're, like, not that good at poker, England."

"I am so!"

"Oh, like, yeah right." Poland rolled his eyes. "I bet you, like, totally cheat or something whenever you win. You probably peek. Peeker!"

"I don't peek." England replied. "All of you are just horrible at poker."

"That's not true!" Seychelles insisted. "You totally lost when we played poker in my house!"

"That's because I had bad tea that day."

"That's, like, such a lame excuse." Hong Kong said "I can't believe I, like, had to listen to you for a century."

"Excuse me?"

"Can we get on with this please?" Switzerland asked, glaring at the rest of the table. "You haven't even placed your bets."

The arguing nations looked at the red table. Aside from the 2 white poker chips from from Norway, and the 2 white poker chips from Switzerland, no one had placed any bets.

Hong Kong looked at his cards briefly, and then carelessly flicked 2 white poker chips in. Then he added 2 more of the same color. 4 dollars in total.

"Cocky, aren't we?" England muttered before placing in 4 dollars in poker chips as well.

"Hahaha! Look who's talking, Jerk England!" Sealand exclaimed, betting 15 dollars worth of poker chips.

England desperately wanted to bang his head on the table. Why did he have to always get stuck with people who loved to annoy him?

Everyone called on Sealand's bet of 15 dollars. But Switzerland soon folded after Poland raised it to 20 dollars.

"I am not losing my money over this." Switzerland insisted. And the game went on.

Norway raised an eyebrow before looking back at his own cards and calling Poland's bet. If it weren't for his competitiveness, Norway would have folded. The sooner this was done with, the better.

But with England constantly arguing with Hong Kong, Sealand and Seychelles, there seemed no way that the game would _ever_ be done.

* * *

><p><strong>ORANGE TABLE<strong>

"Straight Flush. I win again, bastards." Romano smirked gathering the pile of poker chips in the center of the table.

"THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU GOT A STRAIGHT FLUSH!" America yelled. "YOU'RE CHEATING!"

"I'M NOT F*CKING CHEATING!"

"YES YOU ARE!" This time, Prussia stood up and yelled. "NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE AWESOME ME AT POKER!"

"GUYS KEEP QUIET!" Hungary attempted to hit them with a frying pan, but they all dodged it. (With the exception of Romano, who only managed to avoid a part of the frying pan.)

"Uh...uh..." Japan looked at his friends nervously, hoping nothing serious would happen. He knew putting America, Prussia, Romano and Hungary at the same table would bring disaster.

_Then again, this could be worse..._ Japan thought. _I could be at the blue table..._

* * *

><p><strong>BLUE TABLE<strong>

Germany and Russia stared at each other. Well, Germany glared while Russia smiled like an innocent child.

Austria sighed as he looked at his cards, then at Germany and Russia again. "Well, I fold." The pianoman said, puttng his cards down on the table. He didn't want to lose any more money. "What about you guys?" He knew it was better to not ask, but _come on_ they'd been playing for almost an hour and a half and they _still_ were in the first round because of the staring contest between the two scary nations.

It had been so long, in fact, that Greece had fallen asleep. Then again, that was Greece. Everyone else in the table - Liechtenstein and Lithuania - looked away from Germany and Russia, probably out of fear. Some other member had just left the table and went to the restroom, though it seemed like said member was never even there. All that was on the otherwise empty chair was a polar bear stuffed toy.

Austria looked at Hungary's table. Even if it had Prussia, he would have preferred to be in that table. At least it had Hungary.

* * *

><p><strong>GREEN TABLE<strong>

"I f'ld." Sweden grunted as he put his cards down on the table. That meant the only ones left in this round were Turkey and Finland.

Finland smiled nervously. The only reason he got this far was because Berwald insisted on helping him. But Turkey was kind of scary when he played poker. His mask perfectly hid his expressions.

"Wh't ab't you, T'rkey?" Sweden asked the masked country.

"Haha me? No way!"

"Wh't. Ab't. You. T'rkey?" Sweden repeated what he said slowly, glaring even more at Turkey.

"Ahh! Okay, okay! I fold, I fold." Turkey muttered, slapping his cards face down on the table.

Finland didn't know whether to cheer or just smile nervously. Instead he turned to Sweden.

"Thank you, Su-san. I can handle it by myself next time though!" Finland smiled.

"Mm. 'll h'lp n'xt t'me too."

Finland laughed nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>YELLOW TABLE<strong>

"Yay! I win again!" Spain clapped as he collected the poker chips.

"Vee~ Good for you big brother Spain~!"

"Dammit." CUba sighed.

"Oui, oui." Francis sighed. "'Dammit' indeed" Spain had won for the fifth time in a row. Lucky bastard.

"Hmph. Poker was invented in Korea and it's definitely not played like this!" Korea insisted.

"Screw you, Spain." Netherlands hissed.

But Spain just kept on smiling like an idiot. He even caught Romano's eye and winked at him. All he got was a scowl from the Italian.

Oh well.

* * *

><p>"And the winning room of the First Annual World Sleepover Poker Games is..." America opened the envelope in his hands and read it out loud. "ROOM FOU- AWWW!" America groaned, disappointed at not winning.<p>

Everyone clapped politely and America went to the group.

"So yeah, since you won, you choose what we do next..." he muttered, still a bit annoyed that he didn't win.

"Well, maybe we can do-" Germany started but was cut off.

"KARAOKE~!" Italy shouted happily.

"Sweet idea!" America grinned, making a thumbs up gesture that Italy sent back. "I'll get the karaoke equipment...help yourselves to some drinks while I'm at it!"

And America went upstairs t get his karaoke machine. Meanwhile, England (and a lot of other countries) glared at Germany and his roommates.

"Look what you've done, gits!" England raised his voice. "Now we're singing karaoke. KARAOKE!"

Germany got a bottle of beer and took a gulp. He definitely couldn't survive the night while being sober.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now. Do you like it? Reviews are loved!<strong>


	6. ON ANOTHER NOTE: Can you help me?

**Hey guys, Skybloo here.**

**So if you've been reading, you'd know that this story is about to enter a chapter where different nations do some karaoke. While countries singing karaoke is always a good time, I'm in a bit of rut. I don't really know what to make them sing.**

**That's why I'm asking if you guys could send me suggestions, and tell me who you want to see sing some karaoke, and also what song you'd like them to sing. You can give as many suggestions as you want, and go crazy with your song choices. The funnier the suggestion, the better.**

**Well, that's it for now. I'll be updating as soon as I can get more ideas for this chapter. I really want to make this story better. **

**Sorry for interrupting you with this!**

**- Skybloo08  
><strong>


End file.
